


Will we forever only be preteding?

by AmanthaB



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AsaSuga with bad end, Infidelity, M/M, Maybe fluff, Or something like this, daisuga - Freeform, like a songfic, reto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmanthaB/pseuds/AmanthaB
Summary: Solo podían preguntarse a esas alturas si acaso tendrían que estar toda su vida solo pretendiendo, pretendiendo ser felices.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Escrito para:** Reto.  
>  **Number:** 1.  
>  **Song:** Glee - Pretending.

Sugawara cerró sus ojos sintiendo el beso que su novio le daba en los labios, pero sin sentir realmente nada más que monotonía ante el toque. Para esas alturas se culpaba profundamente por no poder sentir lo mismo que hace unos meses por su novio, pero quizás era que simplemente su interés había muerto en el momento en el que se reencontró con _él._

— Volveré en la tarde.

Sugawara asintió a su pareja y le obsequió una sonrisa que él sabía era falsa y que sabía también que su pareja sabría que era falsa. Aun así, el hombre solo lo miró y asintió, besándole una última vez antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Nada más verlo irse, Sugawara suspiró rendido y se dejó caer al sofá.

Se odiaba tanto. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Nada era como antes. Todo era diferente ahora…

Oyó la puerta de su departamento y se levantó para ir a abrir, creyendo que sería su novio que había olvidado algo. Esa opción murió en el preciso instante que, nada más abrir la puerta, unos labios se estrellaron contra los suyos. Alguien cerró la puerta, le tomó de la cintura y le estampó contra ella para comerle los labios sin demasiada delicadeza y demostrando una ansiedad acumulada a través de los años de no verse.

Sugawara jadeó entre medio del beso, pero aun así no fue capaz de resistirse a ese toque, no podía evitar que su cuerpo reaccionase por sí solo ante todo lo que le ocasionaba _él_. Que era, por mucho, mejor que lo que su propio novio le lograba ocasionar.

— Daichi…

Sugawara jadeó contra los labios del moreno, quien no dijo nada y en cambio solo se dedicó a seguir besándolo. El peligris ya solo se dejaba hacer libremente, antes de separarse y mirar a Daichi a los ojos preguntándose: "Si no te hubieses ido, ¿las cosas serían diferentes?"

Jamás pudo decir su pregunta en voz alta, porque en cambio los labios de Daichi volvieron sobre los suyos y la ropa iba desapareciendo.

Mientras tanto, fuera de la puerta, una sonrisa triste aparecía en los labios de cierto hombre de cabello castaño largo. Ellos podrían seguir pretendiendo ser una pareja feliz, pero él sabía que no era verdad, supo desde que Sawamura volvió a sus vidas que Sugawara siempre iba a preferirlo a él.

Lo mismo le ocurriría si volviese a ver a Nishinoya. Lo sabía.

Pero mientras no ocurriese, seguirían pretendiendo.

_Pretendiendo que todo está bien y que la felicidad está el alcance de sus manos._

**Author's Note:**

> Si alguien me conoce, sabrá cuánto idolatro el DaiSuga y sobre todo cuánto idolatro a mi niño bonito a.k.a. Sugawara. Decidí adoptar un reto pero lo modifiqué a mi conveniencia, por ello no lo explicito aquí. Adoré cómo quedó el fic, pero todavía me discuto si hacerle otra parte o re hacerlo con más detalles y dejarlo como one-shot, o sencillamente no hacer nada y dejarlo como está.
> 
> P.D.: El reto es poner tus canciones en lista de reproducción aleatoria y escribir un drabble en el tiempo que duren las canciones.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
